


Testing

by Nuggsmum



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuggsmum/pseuds/Nuggsmum
Summary: This was submitted by tumblr @wolfsmom1 for my Breaking the Block Contest:“American designer comes to London to sell mid-century Americana furniture to the rich 30 something’s in a posh section of North London. She is elegant, refined and completely open minded. She is bold and confident. In walks the Movie star looking for something interesting for his home and interesting for his bed. !!!”





	Testing

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: nothing really…. Sorry. You probably wanted smut, but it just came out as fluff…. Hope you like it anyways :)

 

I pulled the deep purple fabric through the sewing machine, inspecting it again to see if the stitch was straight. Trying to reupholster mid-century Americana furniture to look like it belonged in a pimp castle seemed to be all the rage in London at the moment.  
Personally, it made me sick. Why waste your money on quality furniture if you were going to ruin it with horrible fabric or paint the beautiful wood? I shook my head again at the offending velour.  
The bell rang signaling someone had come into the shop out front. Quickly tossing the purple mess aside, I stood and straightened my knee length black pencil skirt and threw my button up men’s wear pinstriped vest back over the royal blue collared shirt I had on. Buttoning it, I slipped on my heels and went out to greet my customer.  
Not seeing anyone immediately, I began prowling amongst the furniture, looking for whomever had come in. Running my hands over the lovely wooden dressers and armoires, I went down the aisles. I didn’t see anyone.  
Placing my hands on my hips and turning around, peering at all the furniture, I saw a man lying on one of the beds. He was very tall, as his frame filled the length of the bed, and it was a long model. I’d had to get a custom made mattress for it.  
Walking over to where he lay, I tried to keep my shoes quiet on the floor. He had his eyes closed and for some reason, I didn’t want to disturb him. As I came up along side the bed, he opened one eye. One glorious, beautiful blue eye. The eye watched me for a moment before it’s owner let out a ‘ehehehehe’.  
“Sorry! I was just looking for some furniture. Is it alright if I try it out first?” He asked, propping himself up on he elbow.  
I’ll help you try it out, I thought.  
“Of course you can. How will you know if you like something if you don’t take it for a drive first?” I gave him a smile. “Was there something specific you were looking for?”  
“Something…. different.” He grinned at me. Flopping back on the bed, he put his arms behind his head and crossed his ankles.  
“You’ve come to the right place then. Everything here is an original. No reproductions.” I said proudly. He eyed me.  
“I can see that.” He raised his eyebrow slightly.  
“Well, Mr….” I trailed off, waiting for him to tell me his name.  
“Tom. You can call me Tom.” He smiled at me as he closed his eyes.  
I stood awkwardly, watching him. He was attractive. Really attractive. Tall, dark ginger hair. Well muscled even though he was slim. Scruffy beard. Glasses. Smelled divine. After a minute or so, he opened his eyes and laughed to find me watching him.  
“Ehehehe! Sorry. I’m very comfortable. I like this bed. It’s longer than most. The headboard is nice.” He gestured to the solid wooden headboard that was large and masculine. He ran his long fingers over the intricate pattern of different colored woods that made the three panels.  
“Early Americana. Early 1800′s. Hand made. It comes with the mattress, if your interested. That is not early 1800′s. I had to have it made to fit it. Whoever this bed was made for was a very tall man.” I winked at him. He grinned.  
“How does one get into selling old furniture that looks brand new? Did you go around buying all of this and shipping it over here?” He asked, looking up at me.  
“I inherited a warehouse full of it.” I shrugged, looking around at the furniture. “To be honest, it wasn’t selling in the States, because everyone’s grandmother had some of this in the attic. Or it’s not the style right now. Everyone wants mass produced and cheap. I sold some of it online, and it was overseas. So I decided to come over here to see if I could open a shop. I’ve bought some stuff while I was here. Mixing it up. I’m starting to do interior design for some of my clients.”  
“I’ll have to keep that in mind. I like this a lot. I think I’ll take it.” He said, sitting up, swinging his long legs off the bed and standing. He followed me over to the counter, looking at all the other furniture on his way.  
Handing me his card, he pointed at a desk that sat nearby the counter.  
“That’s nice. I’ve been looking for a desk. I might have to come back and try it out.” He smiled at me, taking his card back. “And maybe some book shelves. Mine are getting a little full. I’ve got books stacked in front of them on the floor.”  
“I’d like that. Please come back anytime and try things out, Tom.” I gave him a smile.

 

The next week, I was in the back, finishing up on the purple pimp cushions. Tom’s bed had been delivered a few days prior. I hadn’t forgotten about him by any means, but I was surprised to see his face when the bell rang out front and I went out to find him moving a coffee table across the show room.  
“Tom! So…. nice to see you again. Do you need some help?” I asked him, not sure what he was doing.  
He brought the small table over to two matching arm chairs and placed it between the two. Then he moved the chairs so that they were facing each other across the table. He looked over at me and smiled. Going to the door, he grabbed two take away coffees sitting just inside it and went back to the seating area he had created, placing the coffee on the table.  
“I was wondering if you would join me for a coffee?” He straightened up and motioned to the cozy little area he had created. I couldn’t help but smile as I joined him.  
I kicked off my heels and tucked my feet under me on the large leather chair. Leaning forward, I took the coffee he held out to me. He sat down, his tall frame fitting well in the chair. I snuggled back into the chair, looking at him over the rim as I took a sip.  
“All we need is a cozy fire. And some books on the table.” He said.  
“Yes. I think I need to hire you to set up my displays. I hadn’t thought to make actual sitting areas.” I smoothed my hand over the leather. “What kind of books would you have on the table?” I asked him  
We began an hour long discussion of books and literature. I forgot that I wasn’t on a date with this man. I had forgotten that we were sitting in the show room of my store and that he was only here to buy furniture. He was trying out the chairs. Not me.  
I sighed and stood from the chair, giving he a little smile.  
“I really should be getting back to work. Feel free to sit as long as you want, Tom. Thank you for the coffee. I have some stuff to do out back, but let me know if you need anything.”  
I told myself that he didn’t really look disappointed that I ended the conversation. I could feel him watching me as I slipped my shoes back on and walked to the back. I left the door open incase he needed anything.  
An hour later, I had finished the four large, purple pillows with their gold tasseled trim. I stacked them and carried them out front. The person who had ordered them to go with the sofa they had bought would be picking them up in the morning. I placed them on the counter and looked over at the seating area that Tom had made.  
He was still sitting there. He was reading a book. Where had he found a book?  
I stood at the counter watching him, when he looked up at me.  
“I think I’ll take these as well. The table, too. Goodness. Those pillows are… interesting.” He said, standing and stretching his arms over his head. I saw a peak of his stomach when his shirt rode up a little. Feeling a little flustered, I cleared my throat.  
“How are you liking the bed, Tom?” I murmured as I looked away from him and began writing down his purchases.  
“It’s great. Very comfortable. A little too big by myself, but, my dog doesn’t seem to mind having his own side.” I looked up at him and he was grinning at me.  
I finished writing him up and handed him his sales slip.  
“Have you got any early century dog beds? It wouldn’t do to have him in there when I have company.” He laughed.  
“I’ll keep my eye out and let you know.” I smiled, screaming inside.  
Was he saying he wanted me in his bed? I’d be there in a heartbeat! Likely not. Probably just making conversation. Letting you know that he’s not lonely. Yeah. That’s it.  
“Oh, great! Call me if you find one! Thanks for the coffee date.” He said, giving me a little salute and a small smile as he turned to go.

The next day, I was helping a couple who couldn’t decide on a night stand, when the bell above the door rang. It was Tom. I smiled at him and turned back to the couple.  
After another twenty minutes of them going back and forth between two pieces that looked almost identical except for the drawer pull, I suggested that sleep on it. The wife thought that was a great idea and said that they would come back the next day after thinking about it.  
After seeing them out, I wandered around to see where Tom had gotten to. I found him sitting at the desk, a laptop in front of him, typing away. Slinking up behind him, I noticed that he was answering emails.  
“You have a lovely perfume, you know.” He said, still ticking away at the keys. “Quite distracting.”  
I stopped at his elbow and leaned against the desk, facing him.  
“You weren’t kidding when you said that you like to try out the furniture!” I laughed. He gave me a wink.  
I sat on the desk and told him about the maker of the piece as he continued to answer his mail. We talked about different chairs as he didn’t really like the one he was using.  
“Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?” He asked as he stood at the counter, purchasing the desk.  
I looked up at him, trying to hide my excitement. I didn’t want to seem too eager, I wasn’t sure why.  
“That would be nice, Tom.” I gave him an encouraging smile. He looked over his shoulder, pointing at one of the smaller dining room tables.  
“Great! I thought that would work well in my kitchen. I’ll grab some take away and meet you here at closing so we can try it out?” He waited for my response, grinning at the fun of trying the table.  
“Oh. Sure. No problem Tom.” I said, trying to hide my disappointed now.  
“See you later!” He called as he walked out.  
I sulked to the back room and lost myself in sewing a slip cover for a beautiful wooden armed chair that some woman thought wouldn’t match her pink sitting room. I sighed as I miserably pulled the pink paisley fabric into my lap.

That evening at ten past six, I was wondering if Tom had decided that he didn’t need the kitchen table. I began turning the lights off when I heard a knock on the locked front door.  
Tom was standing there, holding a take out bag. I let him in and noticed that he was carrying a tote bag as well. He leaned in and gave me a peck on the cheek and headed over to the table. He took plates and utensils out of the bag and set the table. He lit a small candle with matches and unloaded the Chinese take away onto the table as well.  
I locked the door, smiling, because in one of our conversations, I had mentioned to him that I loved Chinese food. I joined him and he pulled the chair out for me. He took his phone out and played some jazz on a low volume. Sitting across from me, he made up the plates and passed one across.  
“This is a good sized table. My kitchen isn’t very large, so I need something that won’t take up too much space. Mmm. Try the chicken. It’s delicious.” He said after he popped a piece into his mouth. He opened a bottle of wine and poured two glassed.  
I ate silently, feeling stupid for that small part of me that thought he wanted to eat with me and not just try out the table. I watched him eating, then when he finished, he was running his fingers along the inlaid design that ran the edge of the table.  
“Hand made. Solid wood except for the inlays. Those are granite.” I said, not knowing what to talk to him about other than the furniture. He watched me, taking a sip of the wine he’d poured for himself.  
“Yes, of course. I like that rug over there.” He said, nodding towards an antique oriental rug that I had just acquired a few days prior. I sighed.  
“It’s a very nice rug, Tom. But you can’t really try out a rug, can you?” I asked him, standing. I was done with this…. whatever this was.  
“Can’t you?” He asked, standing and stepping closer to me. Too close.  
“I don’t see how you could.” I said, stiffening.  
“Allow me.” He said, taking my hand and leading me over to the rug. He pulled me around to face him, wrapping his hand around my waist and tucking the one holding my hand against his chest. He began dancing to the slow jazz playing from his phone on the table taking me with him.  
“Am I wrong here in thinking that there’s something between us? Or am I just a lucrative customer?” He smiled at me.  
“I thought… What?!” I squeaked at him. He spun me out from him and pulled me back into his arms.  
“What what? You don’t enjoy spending time with me?” He asked, his face dangerously close to mine.  
“I do! I thought you were just trying to furnish your house!” I protested. “I didn’t think that you were interested in anything other than dressers and tables.”  
“I do like those dressers I was looking at the other day.” He quipped. I tsked and made to move away from him, but his hand stayed firm on my waist.  
“Tom…” I started, but he leveled a stare at me that silenced me.  
“But I like you more.” He murmured.  
Leaning in, his lips brushed mine, softly.


End file.
